gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Trailer (car carrier)
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = tr2 tr4 (Pack Man version) |handlingname = TR2 |textlabelname = TRAILER |roadspawn = Yes No (Pack Man version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = tr2 Standard White - 75% White Plate 2 - 25% }} The Trailer.gxt2 Data: tr2 and tr4 have game names as "TRAILER", which are named "Trailer" in-game. is a towable trailer in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Trailer is a basic twin axle car carrier that will spawn either empty or loaded with cars. The trailer appears to have a unique chassis with guard barriers on the sides to protect the underside, while two stands are found. The trailer holds the entire skeletal tube structure in a double-decker design, where each section are able to carry up to three cars, secured in the ramp floors. The front end is enclosed by two independent barriers and the rear end by the main ramp. According to the files, the following vehicles can tow this trailer: *Barracks Semi *Docktug *Hauler *Hauler Custom *Packer *Phantom *Phantom Wedge *Phantom Custom Additionally, the following vehicles can be found in any of the available slots of the trailer, meaning up to six cars can be found at once per trailer. Note that it also considers vehicles that does not spawn normally in the game (likely as a result of shared properties with similar vehicles, more frequently on variants) - vehicles that do not appear in normal gameplay are restricted from spawning altogether. *811* *9F *9F Cabrio *Adder* *Asea *Asea (Snow)* *Asterope *Bestia GTS* *Blista *Bullet *Carbonizzare *Cheetah* *Comet *Comet Retro Custom* *Coquette *Dominator *Entity XF* *Exemplar *F620 *FMJ* *Fugitive *Furore GT *Gauntlet *Huntley S *Infernus *Infernus Classic* *Issi *Jackal *JB 700* *Jester *Jester (Racecar)* *Manana *Monroe* *Penumbra *Pißwasser Dominator* *Rapid GT *Redwood Gauntlet* *Serrano *Seven-70* *Surano *Tornado *Tornado (Convertible) *Tornado (Rusty) *Tornado (Mariachi)* *Tornado Custom* *Tornado Rat Rod* *Trailer (car carrier) (This trailer)** *Trailer (car carrier; Pack Man) (This trailer)** *Tropos Rallye* *Turismo Classic* *Turismo R* :* denotes vehicles that do not appear in normal gameplay, and thus will not spawn on the trailer. :** the trailer itself, serving as simply a placeholder indicating the trailer's existence. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As a car carrier, the Trailer proves to be rather heavy (heavier than the majority of the trailers but lighter than an Army Trailer), but seems to retain the same weight, no matter if the trailer has cars loaded onto it. These cars are locked, as there is usually not enough space to open a door. However, it is possible to get into these cars. They are tied down, so the only way for them to be drivable is if the truck is flipped on a hill. The rear door on the trailer can be opened if the character jumps in on the side and walks toward the rear of the trailer. Once opened, the hatch cannot be closed. Being a trailer, it cannot be driven, however it does feature its own handling line. GTA V Overview Image Gallery Tr2Towing-GTAV-front.png|A Trailer being towed by a Packer. (Rear quarter view) Docktug-GTAV-TowingCarTrailer.jpg|A Trailer being towed by a Docktug. Variants *A variant of the trailer exists in the game and is used exclusively in the mission Pack Man, internally named tr4. This model is identical to the basic version, but features props of a Stinger and Cheetah in the lower floor and of a Z-Type and Entity XF on the upper one, both leaving empty spaces on the rearmost section of both floors (the lower one occupied by the Monroe and the upper one by the JB 700 during said mission). These car models are low-poly, and cannot be accessed by any means. Even in the enhanced version, the models retain the original Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 model quality and textures. Tr4-GTAV-front.png|A car carrier Trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Tr4Towing-GTAV-front.png|A Trailer being towed. (Rear quarter view) Packer-PackMan-GTAV.jpg|The Packer with the "tr4" trailer during the mission Pack Man, sporting all cars. Prominent Appearances in Missions *The tr4 is seen in the mission Pack Man, where it is used to carry the stolen cars for Devin Weston, as part of the car theft strands. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Easily seen pulled by tractor trailers on the highways of Paleto Bay. *The tr4 is only featured in the mission Pack Man, but is unobtainable. Trivia *As seen in Pack Man, the tr4 also contains a red Stinger, which was not seen in the car theft mission strands prior to "Pack Man". Either the Stinger was stolen by Lamar after he joined the team (after Deep Inside) or was supposed to be featured in a mission that was cut from the game. See Also *Packer - A vehicle also designed as a car-carrier truck in the Grand Theft Auto series prior to Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Towable trailers Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe